Electric vehicles (EVs) potentially can provide valuable services to a utility grid through vehicle-to-grid (V2G). In order to take advantage of V2G services, aggregators of EVs attempt to schedule and dispatch large groups of EVs in accordance with market rules. There have been numerous studies looking at aggregator scheduling algorithms. However, there has been relatively little work on algorithms relating to the actual dispatch of EVs.
Conventional dispatch uses incremental dispatch for the dispatching of a group of EVs. However, incremental dispatch of a group of EVs can have deficiencies due to more expensive charging station costs and/or high communication overhead. The above-described background is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of scheduling and dispatching groups of EVs in relation to a utility grid via V2G, and is not intended to be exhaustive.